Penderitaan Naruto
by dindongoodboy
Summary: naruto yg tersiksa dengan penderitaannya harus menerima kenyataan pahit dan naruto kehilangan semua orang yang disayanginya
1. Menyakitkan

**ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaiii...? apa kabar senpai maaf nih dindongoodboy mau share fic gaje abalabalan fic nista ini wkwkwk abis saya gx bisa update fic jadi saya buat satu chapter hehehehe maklum baru mencoba dunia FANFICTION!**

**yap kalau ada yg mau ngajarin saya update chapter silahkan dikotak revieww (?)**

**disclamer:bukan saya tapi mas ajinomoto (lempar bom atom) ya deh mas kashimoto**

**rated:T aja deh wkwkwk**

**warning:ooc gaje ngawur terharu dan sebagainya wkwkwk **

**HAPPY READING**

Suatu hari ketika sebuah manusia(?) duduk ditaman kota konoha sepertinya Dia sedang bersedih...

bocah berambut duren berwarna kuning sedang termenung memikirkan sesuatu

"Woii Naruto lg ngapain disitu" tanya seseorang..

"aaahh Sasuke ngagetin aja sini" kata bocah bernama Naruto tersebut

"ya!" jawab bocah yg Bernama Sasuke Si Pantat Ayam (?) *Author dilemparin Duit (?)*

"lu knapa Dobe? kok cemberut gitu?" tanya si pantat ayam

"sa...ssasu...hi...hinata...me...mme...niiinnggaaa ll hwaah! hikksz..hiksh..hiksz.." Naruto nangis dgn gaya Nge-Rap(?)

"uuuaaaaapppuaaah! hinata meninggal!" si pantat ayam teriak gaje kaya orang gila

"aaa...duh... Teme kalau syok gak usah pake kuah Napa...?" omel Naruto di tengah tangisanya

"gimana kejadiannya?! dia kan sahabat gue dan dia juga kekasih lo...!" si pantat ayam ikut nangis

"gini ceritanya:

Hinata lagi beli kebutuhan pangan karena stok di kulkas rumah Hinata habis terpaksa deh ke supermarket terdekat waktu itu dia udah selesai belanja dan keluar dari supermarket kebetulan supermarketnya di dekat jalan raya dan saat itu juga lalu lintas lagi Rammee dan hinata liat gue parahnya lagi tuh anak nyebrang gak liat jalan dan ditengah jalan ada mobil kijang lewat dan hinata pun tertabrak tuh sama mobil kijang dan semua warga ngerubung disitu untung yang punya mobil kijang tuh tanggung jawab

dan langsung bawa hinata ke rumah sakit gue juga ikut karena gue pacarnya tapi nyawa hinata gak tertolong jam 5 sore hinata sudah meninggal" cerita Naruto selesai...

"Tadi baru Dikebumikan (baca:dikubur)" kata naruto

"turut berduka cita dah semoga di terima di sisi Tuhan YME hikz..hiksz...hikzz.." jawab si pantat ayam yang masih nangis tapi udah gak pake gaya Nge-Rap

"ya udah Sasu gue Pulang Dulu" kata Naruto pamit Sama si pantat ayam

"hn" jawab si pantat ayam lg main angry bird(?)

...

..

.

sesampainya Naruto dirumah...

"Tadaima.." ucap Naruto Memberi salam..

"Tak ada seorang pun yg menjawab ? menyebalkan.. " ucap Naruto kesal

dia pun ke dapur untuk mengambil minum,dia terkejut dgn apa yang dia lihat..

"Kaa san too san!"

**to be continued**

**nantikan chapter selanjutnya!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**EUS**


	2. Tekad bulat

**heheheheheha hai..**

**Dindon anak baek balik lg dgn fic abal abalan nya hahahahaha**

**tadi mau update fic eh.. malah mati lampu terpaksa deh ulang dari awal ceritanya**

**tapi ide nya masih melekat di otak saya **

**rated:T aja lah**

**Pairing:terserah**

**Disclamer:masashi kisimoto betul gak ya?**

**saya ucapkan terima kasih pada Fuyutsuki Hikari dan Sachi Alsace yg udah ngasih saran**

**HAPPY READING**

**RnR!**

* * *

"kaa san too san?!" ucap bocah berambut duren yang sedang kaget setengah mati

Dia melihat orang tua nya tergeletak tak bernyawa dan berlumuran darah

"kenapa?!,ada apa ini?!" tanya bocah itu bingung sembari meneteskan air mata

dia melihat surat dan mengambilnya untuk dibaca...

Untuk:Naruto

naruto...kami,sudah membunuh orang tuamu.

kau kaget ya melihat orang tua mu tak bernyawa?

kalau kau ingin orang yang disayangimu tak pergi meninggal kanmu..

BERGABUNGLAH BERSAMA KAMI!

mati atau tidak orang terdekatmu ada di tangan mu!

jika kau mau saudara,teman,keluarga mu mati silahkan

hanya ini yg bisa kami berikan

Dari: Akatsuki

"apa yang mereka inginkan dari bajingan seperti diriku!"

dia pun menyimpan surat itu dan keluar meminta pertolongan dan segera memanggil polisi...

2 Hari kemudian

...

..

.

Suasana haru menyelimuti pemakaman orang tua Naruto

"yang sabar ya Naruto semua pasti ada jalannya kok..." ucap Sakura menghibur Naruto

"iya kau kan masih punya banyak teman Dobe" ucap Si Pantat ayam

"Naru... kalau butuh Apa Apa bilang Bibi ya bibi bantu kok..." ucap Tsunade

"te..terima kasih kalian semua sudah menyemangatiku..." ucap Naruto di tengah tangisnya...

selang berberapa saat para kemudian pelayat pun pulang dan pemakaman pun selesai..

hanya Naruto yang ada di situ...

"Kaa san Too san.. Aku akan membalaskan dendam kalian!" ucap Naruto emosi tapi lirih

Naruto pun pulang kerumah...

sesampainya di halaman rumah Naruto dikejutkan dengan rumahnya yang setengah terbakar..

tanpa basa basi Naruto langsung masuk kerumahnya dan mengambil barang yang masih bisa diambil

yang diambil hanya baju dua lembar(?) dan satu foto keluarga

"tolong tolong!" ucap Naruto tetangganya pun berhamburan keluar dan ada yang menelpon pemadam Kebakaran...

setidaknya 5 mobil pemadam kebakaran dikerahkan...

Naruto syok dan pingsan dia dibawa kerumah Bibi Tsunade

setelah 10 menit dia pun sadar

"aku dimana" tanya Naruto

"kamu dirumah Bibi Tsunade.." ujar Sakura Yang merupakan Anak Bibi Tsunade

"aku kenapa dan kenapa aku disini kan bisa dirumahku...?" tanya Naruto

"ka...kamu tadi pi..pingsan dan rumah kamu... kebakaran.. " ucap Sakura sambil menangis

"uuuuaaaaappppuuuaawwwaahhh!" teriak Naruto histeris

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

waah akhirnya bisa apdet kalau ada kritik atau saran silahkan d bener gak tulisnya

nah A/N time:

kenapa baru dua hari di makam kan? karena lagi di otopsi jenazahnya ok

stay on chapter 3 review

r

e

v

i

e

w

-_-a bye...


	3. Lumayan

**hohohoho moshi moshi telat apdet kwokkwok..**

**dindon lagi sibuk nge Blog jadinya fic nya kesumbat deh...**

**yaudah langsung saja...**

**disclamer: udah tau kan.. kalo gak tau cari di google search *plak***

**rated: terserah gue masalah buat loe :p *bom***

**WARNING: OOC, ,TYPO,PENDEK,FLAME,AND LEMON**

**aku kan masih junior...**

* * *

"uuuuaaapppuuaah" kata si rambut duren..

"i..iya begitu kalau ngomong ngak usah pake kuah kaleee...!" kata Sakura

"kenapa loe gak ngebangunin gue!" teriak rambut duren..

"kan loe semaput mana bisa gue bangunin...?" tanya Sakura stay cool

"ooh Naruto udah bangun...?" tanya Tsunade..

"iya" jawab Naruto...

"Naruto mulai hari senin kamu sekolah ya bareng Sakura" kata Tsunade

"ya bibi" jawab Naruto

"nah kamu kamarnya bareng Sakura"

"HAH! Uuaaapppuuaahh!" jawab Naruto dan Sakura

" gak bisa gitu dong bu!" protes Sakura

"hanya kamarnya doang kok ranjang nya sendiri2" Kata Tsunade

"ooh" NaruSaku ber 'oh' ria

malam harinya

...

..

.

"Naruto tidur sana Udah malam tau..."

"iya bibi.." jawab Naruto Singkat.

Naruto pun menuju kamarnya di lantai 2...

'kreek' pintu kamar dibuka

"eeh Sakura-Chan belum bobo..?"

"belum" jawab Sakura ringan

Naruto pun jalan ke arah sakura berada

"loe lagi lihat apaan?" tanya Naruto

"bintang" jawab sakura

"oh" Naruto Ber 'oh' ria

"sini deh loe cengo aja kaya sapi ompong" ejek Sakura

"iya" Jawab Naruto

Naruto mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Sakura

"Naruto liat deh bintang itu bagus banget!" sambil nunjuk bintang di langit

"wow!" jawab Naruto takjub

"Naruto..." panggil Sakura

"iya.." jawab Naruto

Sakura berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan duduk di pangkuan Naruto sambil menatap mata Naruto

"huh.." tanya Naruto bingung..

"aku mencintaimu"

'cup' Sakura mencium Naruto melumat lidah Naruto

"Sakura-Chan?!" Naruto kaget setengah Mati

"aku tau kau sedang kesepian. aku akan menghiburmu.." Ucap Sakura menggoda...

"mmph" Naruto membalas ciuman Sakura.

Naruto membopong Sakura ke ranjangnya dan ciumannya mulai ganas.

"Naruto?" tanya Sakura

"apa kau mau 'begituan'?" Tanya Naruto sambil senyum Mesum ala 'Jiraiya'

"ehm..eh...uh...apa ya..? mau deh asal loe gak sedih lagi.." jawab Sakura yang salah tingkah

tanpa babibubebo *plak* Naruto membuka baju Sakura

"eh!" Sakura yang bingung dengan perlakuan teman masa kecilnya itu

Naruto membuka bra Sakura dan jreng jreng terlihatlah ***sensored*** punya Sakura

Naruto mulai mencumbu bibir Sakura Dengan ganas!

"euh..ehm..ahh" eluh Sakura membuat Naruto semakin ganas

Naruto turun ke leher dan ke dada..

Naruto membuka celana+CD Sakura

Kedua insan itu sudah bugil wow!

"Naruto..." Sakura memanggil Naruto lirih

"iya" Jawab Naruto Sambil menjilati Vagina Sakura..

"Pelan-pelan dong?!" omel Sakura

"kan loe yang minta.." jawab Naruto 'tanpa dosa'(?)

"huh menyebalkan" jawab Sakura mendengus kesal..

Naruto pun mulai memasukkan Penis nya kedalam Vagina Sakura...

"ahh!" teriak Sakura

terus makin lama makin cepat dan...

"i am cum ahh...ahh..ahh" ucap Sakura sembari mengeluh keenakan

"i too aahh..." dan crot crot crot keluarlah air mani Dari dua insan tersebut..

"hahh ..hah..ha.." nafas Mereka tak beraturan

Mereka pun memutuskan untuk tidur diranjang masing-masing..

...

..

.

diluar jendela ternyata ada sepuluh orang yang mengawasi mereka yaitu:

pakai perching

bercadar

muter

bawa sabit

banci

keriput

bawa ular

8. orang kayak origami

9. orang bawa boneka 'chuky'

10. venus fly trap

"BERCINTALAH SEBELUM ORANG YANG KAU CINTAI MENINGGALKANMU!" kata orang pakai perching

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**REVIEWS PLEASE *puppy eye no jutsu***

**chapter 4?!**

**available NOW!**

bye sayonara reviews plisss?


	4. New life New Family

**hohohoho kembali lagi update chapter 4! *plak***

**yo maaf ngecewain rating nya K adegannya Lemon kwkokwokwok**

**Dindon emang jayus *boom***

**thank you Sachi Alsace senpai udah ngingetin rating nya hoho..**

**oke tu de poin (to the point)(?)**

**disclamer: foREVer kishimoto sensei**

**WARNING!:OOC,GAJE,LEBAY,TYPO,PENDEK,GARING,LEMON TAPI NGGAK BANGET RnR ok**

**back sound nanti kalau mau lemon hihihi (senyum mesum)**

**Rating:M =.=**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

"emang bercinta itu apa Leader" tanya topeng muter di atas burung raksasa Banci (baca: Deidara)

"kamu masih belum cukup umur Tobi" ucap Sang Leader yang bernama Pein

"ooh" orang yang bernama Tobi hanya ber 'oh' ria

"memang apa rencana kita selanjutnya?" tanya si Keriput (baca: Itachi)

"kita habisi bibinya.." jawab Pein Stay Cool

"hah!" kata mereka semua minus Pein

"strateginya kita urus di markas"

"yosh!" serempak mereka semua minus Pein lagi *plak*

****esok harinya jam 04.00 pagi (ya ialah masa malam...)

"hoam..." si rambut duren menguap dengan tidak elitnya...

'byuurr' si rambut duren kaget setengah mati diguyur air segayung=.=

"woy bangun dah pagi mandi,ganti baju,sarapan,jogging sekarang hari minggu besok loe sekolah baka!" cerocos Sakura tanpa dosa

"emang kenapa?" tanya Naruto nyengir kuda

back sound: suara jangkrik

"e..enggak kenapa-napa sih gue cuma mau ngelatih loe biar disiplin nanti juga jogging sama Sasuke" jawab Sakura

"hihihhihihihi loe inget kejadian tadi malam ya?" tanya Naruto out to topic plus senyum mesum

'bletak!'

"auwh... sakit Sakura sayang..." rengek Naruto setengah menggoda..

"apa katamu!" jawab Sakura marah dan...

"ttuung!" Sakura berhasil melempar gayung yang dipegangnya tadi untuk menyiram Naruto

"addauww ampun Sakura-Chan' teriak Naruto

ternyata di luar pintu Tsunade sedang mengintip

"ada ada saja anak muda ckckckck" ucap Tsunade lirih

30 menit kemudian

"loh kok Naruto lama banget?" tanya Tsunade heran

"ee.. ano...aku ketiduran di kamar mandi gomen ya bibi Sakura-Chan udah nunggu lama" jawab Naruto tanpa dosa

Tsunade+Sakura sweatdrop

"ya udah makan dulu entar loe Sama Gue jogging and sasuke ikut" Ucap Sakura datar sedatar penggaris *plak*

"ya.."

10 menit kemudian

"yuk jogging" ajak Naruto

"hn" jawab pantat ayam (dari mana datangnya coba?)

"bu kami jogging dulu ya..." ucap Sakura pamit

"ya hati hati" ucap Tsunade

15 menit setelah jogging

"woy Teme capek nih istirahat dulu yok" ajak Naruto

"hn ayo ke taman aja.." jawab Pantat ayam (baca:Sasuke)

akhirnya mereka sampai di taman

"minum dulu sana" ucap Sakura

"ya" jawab Naruto plus Sasuke serempak

...

...

...

..

.

dari jauh ada yang mengawasi mereka satu cewek satu cowok

"apa kita habisi saja mereka?" tanya Cewek

"jangan gegabah Konan kita belum siap" tegas Cowok

"baiklah Pein" jawab Cewek yang namanya Konan

* * *

**To be continued**

**reviews pliis **

**nih aku minta saran menurut Senpai enak nulis fic langsung di fanfiction atau di wordpat dan semacamnya?**

**chapter 5 gak tau deh kayak nya dindon Break dulu deh masalahnya Dindon Mau ke japan kuliah**

**Tapi Dindon Usahakan bisa update deh senpai sabar ya... **

**oya maaf ya gak ada adegan romance mungkin di chapter 5**

**...**

bye Salam:dindongoodboy


	5. Menyakitkan 2

**hai Dindon kembali!**

**ini chapter 5 loh!**

**dindon gak jadi kuliah di japan pendaftarannya masih diundur..**

**jadi masih bisa bikin Fanfic deh!**

**disclamer: Kishimoto sensei**

**WARNING:OOC,GAJE,GARING,PENDEK BANGET,AUTHORNYA GANTENG WKWK,AU,GAK NYAMBUNG SAMA JUDULNYA.**

**Artist:Naruto U,Sakura H,Sasuke U,Akatsuki,Tsunade,Jiraiya,de el el**

**Rating:M**

**Genre:humor,romance,tragedy,friendship.**

**Author:Dindongoodboy..**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Happy Reading! RnR!**

* * *

"heh Teme beliin es krim dong" ucap Si Rambut Duren

"ya Sini uangnya.." ucap Si Pantat Ayam datar

"pake yang loe dulu ya..?" ucap Si rambut Duren

"ogah gue bawa uang juga enggak..." Jawab Si Rambut ayam

"udah nih tadi gue bawa minuman 3 gue satu,Sasuke satu,Naruto Satu" ucap Sakura nyambung...

"makasih Sakura.." jawab Mereka berdua Bareng

"hn" ujar Sakura

"loh kok loe jadi ikut ikutan trademark nya gue" Jawab Sasuke sewot ™

"masalah.." jawab Sakura Tanpa dosa(?)

"gak" jawab Sasuke

"pulang yuk dah jam 10 nieh laper"

"oh em ji loe laper lagi bukannya tadi dah sarapan" Jawab Sakura Lebay *plak*

"abis jogging laper" Jawab Naruto Nyegir Kuda+tanpa dosa=jitak

'bletak' jitakan Sakura berhasil bikin Naruto meringis

"aauuww sakit" teriak Naruto pake toa (dapet dari mana coba?"

"ya udah pulang aja yuk" ajak Sasuke

mereka bertiga pun pulang ke 'habitat'(?)nya masing masing *plak*

**ditempat lain (di markas Akatsuki)**

"misi apa hari ini?" tanya Deidara

"kita bunuh Paman'nya" jawab Pein

"dimana lokasinya?" tanya Itachi

"di perkantoran iwagakure kantornya bernama Unix_News (ini mah blognya Dindon -_-) dan bla..bla..bla.." Pein Menjelaskan

"yosh!" ujar semuanya serempak

"yang kutugas kan hari ini adalah Sasori Dan Deidara"

"baik!" jawab Sasori dan Deidara

"namanya adalah Jiraiya bertubuh besar tinggi rambut panjang warna putih" ujar Pein panjang lebar

"ooh" Semua ber'oh'ria

**di tempat lain (di tempat jiraiya) **

"ffyuuh akhirnya selesai juga.." ujar Jiraiya

dia pun keluar dari kantornya dan...

'dor!...dor..dor..' tiga peluru mengenai kepala Jiraiya

siapa yang menembak bukan lain adalah Akatsuki Deidara dan Sasori

"hei tolong dia ada yang menembaknya!" ujar salah satu warga

orang pun Berhamburan mengerubungi Jiraiya..

"polisi tolong ada kasus penembakan!" ujar Orochimaru Teman baik Jiraiya

ambulance dan polisi pun datang dan mayat Jiraiya dibawa ke rumah Sakit...

"halo leader Jiraiya sudah Kami Bunuh.." ucap Deidara di Telepon

"bagus! kita akan dapat Bayaran besar dari client kita!" ujar Pein

"oke!" ujar Deidara dan menutup teleponnya sembari masuk ke mobil..

**di tempat lain (di rumah Sakura)**

'krriiing...kringgg.." suara Telepon rumah Sakura berbunyi

"biar Bibi saja yang angkat ujar Tsunade

"halo" ujar Tsunade

"halo benar ini keluarga Jiraiya" ujar Polisi

"iya ini dengan siapa?" tanya Tsunade

"kami Polisi.. ingin bicara Soal Jiraiya" ujar polisi

'DEG!' jantung Tsunade berdetak 100 kali lebih cepat

"me..memangnya kenapa suami saya" ujar Tsunade tergagap gagap ala ajiz gagap

"dia meninggal tadi sekitar jam 11:45 karena tertembak" ujar Polisi

"hah! bagaimana bisa!" Ujar Tsunade kaget

"kami meminta anda ke kantor Polisi segera..." ujar Polisi tersebut

"ba..baik." Tsunade pun menutup teleponnya sembari menangis..

Sakura dan Naruto datang menghampiri Tsunade yang sedang menangis

"ada apa bu kok nangis" tanya Sakura

"itu...ayah meninggal his..hiks..hiks.." jawab Tsunade tersedu2

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPAAAHHHH!" jawab Sakura dan Naruto bareng

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**haaah pegel laper**

**chapter 6?**

**mungkin setelah Dindon di japan deh**

**maaf ya sekali lagi romancenya gak ada..**

**mungkin chapter 6 lagi fokus sama pembunuhan sih**

** reviews pliss **

bye Salam:dindongoodboy


End file.
